Evorian Rangers
by Xias
Summary: Two years after they disappeared, Jason heads into space with the Astro Rangers to search for Tommy & Kimberly. He's soon swept up into an intergalactic struggle, but will he ever find his friends?
1. Episode 1: Evorian Again

Evorian Rangers 

Author's Notes: Another new attempt at a story from me- let's see if I can stick with this one. Mostly refueled my writing desire with some early Dino Thunder episdoes and seeing Tommy back, so let's turn back the clock to the end of Ninja Storm and create a new Power Rangers saga with some familiar faces instead. This happens right after Ninja Storm ends (they don't really give dates so I'm just guessing there), so Dino Thunder's take on Tommy and everything happening there doesn't happen in my story. Just figured I'd get that out of the way first. Anyway, here we go.

  
**Episode 1: Evorian Again**

_Janaury 15th, 2002_

Jason stepped out of Kimberly's summer home, sliding the glass door behind him.

_It must be nice to have a loaded mother._ Jason thought to himself with a sly grin.

He watched Tommy and Kimberly walk forward together onto the grass below, arm-in-arm, and thought how nice it was to see the two of them back together after so long. It was great for him to see as a friend of both of them when they finally admitted how much they missed each other and got back together. He was the first person to know, and he couldn't have been happier for his "bro" or the girl he always looked at like a little sister.

But now they were off. He watched the Astro Megaship land in Kimberly's spacious backyard in this little home on an island in the middle of nowhere, and realized just how much devotion Tommy and Kimberly have to keeping the universe- but especially the earth- safe. They were going with Andros to embark on a new mission, one that Jason himself knew very little about, but they both promised him they'd keep in touch. Jason had grown to know and like Andros ever since their mission against the Machine Empire together, and he trusted him with his friends' lives. He knew he'd see them all again soon as he watched the Astro Megaship take off again, and waved from where he was standing. The ship took off into the atmosphere, and soon left the earth behind, leaving Jason alone once again.

  
_Janaury 28th, 2004_

It had been two years since Jason had last seen or heard from his friends. Now aboard the Astro Megaship himself, he watched as the earth grew smaller and smaller below him.

He once would have admired its beauty, but now his mind was focused on his friends. Cassie noticed Jason's emotionless, and yet still somehow sad, expression, and walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jason." Cassie said, doing her best to smile for him. "I'm sure we'll find Tommy and Kimberly on Evoria."

Jason just nodded, not even turning his head to reply to her. He knew the Astro Rangers were just trying to help. They had been searching for Tommy and Kimberly for over two years, after all- ever since Andros landed his ship on a small colony a couple years back and Tommy and Kimberly just disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again. No one knew what could have happened to them- all they knew is that they wanted to find two of the earth's all-time greatest warriors, and quickly.

Because a new threat had suddenly appeared in the universe. Known as the Zarset Empire, an ailen empire that began on the planet Cornelius and spread across entire solar systems, the Zarsets possessed great power and great technology- a bad combination. The group had gone into exile following a defeat by the Evorian Rangers of Evoria, but everyone knew that they would be back, and they would more than likely be stronger than ever.

The Astro Megaship was on its way towards Evoria because of reports that strange activity was happening in the forests around the capital city, simply known as Evoria City. Evoria was a small planet about the size of the Earth's moon, mostly covered in forests and mountains. Evoria City was made in a clearing between two mountains and was thus in a fairly desolate part of the planet, away from some of the bigger cities in the valleys on the other side. In the vast forests around Evoria City, citizens reported strange happenings, until finally in the inner base of the Evorian military the White Evorian Morpher was stolen. No one knew who took it, or for what purpose.

This obviously set off alarms in Jason's head, because he knew just who used to be a White Ranger. He called on Andros to take them to Evoria, and off they went. Jason knew this was extremely nice of the Astro Rangers to help him, since they were busy searching for the current location of the Zarset Empire. Still, he knew that if he could get Tommy back, they could wipe out the Zarset Empire completley.

The Astro Megaship began approaching Evoria City, slowly heading downward through the planet's atmosphere. Jason realized just how high-tech the Evorians were as the Megaship approached the landing pad- skyscrapers stretched higher than imagination itself in the night sky, lit up by wonderful neon colors. High-tech flying vehicles flew through the air all around them. It was like something out of a sci-fi movie!

Jason watched as the Megaship touched down on the landing pad of one of the incredibly tall buildings. The hatch opened as the five Astro Rangers stepped out of the ship and onto the pavement below. Jason followed them, then watched as a pair of blue doors opened to the right of them. From inside, out stepped a man in a white lab coat, with thick glasses. To either side of him was a man dressed entirley in black leather with black sunglasses on- they were big, strong, and seemingly bodyguards for him.

The little man in the lab coat walked forward with a smile on his face, greeting Andros.

"Andros!" he said, as he and the Red Astro Ranger bowed to each other. "It is wonderful to have you back in Evoria City."

"Thank you." Andros replied. "I just wish it could be under better circumstances."

"They speak English?" Jason leaned over and whispered to TJ, who was standing next to him.

"'English' is actually a pretty universal language." TJ whispered in reply. "Ailens were the ones who introduced it to Earth, a long time ago. That's what Andros told us, anyway."

"Oh." Jason just said in reply, realizing just how little he knew about the universe.

"We are greatly distressed over the theft of the White Evorian Morpher." the man said, apparently agreeing with Andros. "It is the most powerful of the four Evorian Morphers, and we know it could do a great deal of damage if it fell into the wrong hands."

"Well, I have brought the Astro Rangers, and they are ready to assist you in finding the morpher." Andros confirmed.

"Wonderful!" the scientist replied. "Come, come, bring all of your friends, I will brief you."

The scientist and his bodyguards walked back towards the two doors, and Andros turned and motioned for the others to follow him. The Astro Rangers and Jason followed the scientist and the bodyguards back through the double doors, and they were soon in a large, circular white room, with a small computer console in the center of it.

_How sterile._ Jason thought to himself.

"The people of Evoria have been battling invaders for nearly a decade now." the scientist said. "This planet is greatly desired by evil because of the strong elemental energy it posseses. We managed to discover the location of at least some of that energy."

He pressed a button on the console and a large holographic screen was projected by it. On it were three gems- one red, one blue, and one yellow.

"These are the Evorian Gems. Each possesses the energy of a different element- the red one fire, the blue one water, and the yellow one electricity. We discovered a way for the humans that inhabit this planet to harness the power of the Evorian Gems- the Evorian Morphers."

The screen's imaged changed to three morphers, which were worn on the wrist and featured a small button of that morpher's color right on the upper portion of the wrist.

"That small button is the Elemental Gem." the scientist confirmed. "The wearer presses down on it, yells out the morphing phrase, and it activates and transforms them into this."

The screen changed once again, showing the three Evorian Ranger uniforms. (Author's Note: http://www.supersentai.com/database/dairanger/index.html is the link to see the Dairanger uniforms, which I'm using for this. The red, blue, and yellow ones anyway. Thanks.)

"Not too shabby." Jason commented, and was met with a look from Andros to let them talk.

"Errrr, thank you, I think." the scientist said. "Anyway, these are indeed the Evorian Rangers! The three Evorian Rangers have changed quite a few times, but they've always protected us from our enemies. Most recently from the Zarset Empire, who after crushing numerous planatary resistances and planatary Ranger teams, were driven back by the power of the Evorian Rangers!"

The Astro Rangers gave a little round of applause, and the scientist did a little bow as Jason joined in as well.

"Thank you. But then, during the conflict with the Zarset Empire, we found a fourth gem."

The screen changed to a somewhat larger Evorian Gem, this one colored white.

"This fourth gem, from all our anaylization, has no element. Instead, it possesses pure power. We call it the Evorian Power Gem. However, it was so powerful, that even after we developed a fourth White Evorian Morpher...."

The screen changed to show the fourth morpher, including the larger button due to the gem being larger.

"...no one was able to succesfully morph with it. We have no idea what the White Evorian Ranger even would have looked like, especially since the power was so different than the elemental powers of the other three Evorian Gems. The morpher was held at a secure location as we continued to run tests on it....until one day, it just disappeared. That's why we've called you here."

"Why us?" Ashley questioned. "What about your Evorian Rangers?"

"They aren't currently active, dear." the scientist replied. "The morphers themselves are locked away even more securley in the Inner Sanctum of the Evorian Protective Army's main base here in the city. No one without military access can get to them. The person who was the Blue Evorian Ranger is on another planet, doing humanitarian work, and the girl who was the Yellow Evorian Ranger is around here somewhere, doing God-knows-what. She was always sort of a rebel."

"What about the Red Evorian Ranger?" Carlos asked.

"Aleck Caliko was a great man....but he perished in battle." the scientist said, rubbing his glasses uneasily. "He died fighting off the last wave of Zarset Empire attackers, protecting this planet until the end."

All six men hung their heads low in a moment of silence after the scientist said that. Finally, it was Jason who spoke up again.

"So where should we begin looking?" Jason asked.

"We're going to get to that." the scientist replied. "Relax for a moment while I load up the data."

The Astro Rangers and Jason did just that, relaxing as the scientist began typing furiously on a keyboard that slid out of the console on his side.

  
It was dark in the room where evil was dwelling, when suddenly a new source of light erupted inside of it.

It was the White Evorian Ranger. (Author's Note again: Look here for the picture of the White Evorian Ranger- it's the white ranger at the very bottom. http://www.supersentai.com/database/abaranger/heroes.html)

"I am succesful." it spoke in a robotic, completley emotionless voice that made it impossible to know even the gender of the person underneath the helmet. "I have become the White Evorian Ranger."

The White Ranger began floating in mid-air inside the large room of complete and total darkness, glowing with the pure energy. It just floated there in mid-air, throwing its head back and taking in the sheer POWER of it all.

"The power is incredible!" it announced. "With all this power.....I can finally control the Sarken Clay."

It slowly extended its arms, and after a few moments, streams of white energy began to pour of it its hands. The energy hit something on the darkened ground below, and instantly the strange, gray clay began to take on a life of its own, floating upwards and then swirling around while glowing with the white energy.

"Take the form of an army." the White Ranger said. "And go down and collect for me. Go!"

The clay disappeared from before the White Evorian Ranger, who just let out an evil, robotic laugh, its plan seemingly coming together.

  
The scientist was still typing away on his keyboard when suddenly the sound of an alarm went off.

"What's happening?" Andros asked.

"I'm not sure." the scientist replied. "I'll call it up on the screen."

On-screen, a picture of the lower portion of Evoria City appeared- a courtyard in the middle of darkness, where humans were sitting underneath a fountain. Suddenly, in a flash of white, men who appeared to be made out of clay appeared, only with strange white armor all over their bodies. They began attacking random people, throwing them from their chairs and running them off.

"Those look like Putties!" Jason said.

"I never thought I'd see the day...." the scientist said in disbelief. "Andros, you know what that is, don't you?"

"The Sarken Clay." Andros replied. "Jason, you're right, they do look like Putties. The clay that Rita and Finster used to create the Putties and their monsters was a version of Sarken Clay. But it wasn't pure. That's pure Sarken Clay, only able to be controlled by a high energy source and an evil mind. And they're glowing white.....that can only mean one thing."

"The White Evorian Ranger is controlling them." Jason finished his thought. "Well, at least I know it's not Tommy, since he doesn't have an evil mind."

Andros nodded.

"Come on guys, we have to stop those things. Jason, you wait here with the scientist."

"No way!" Jason said. "I'm coming with you! I can still teleport with my communicator and I can damn sure still fight, Ranger powers or no powers!"

"Ja-" TJ began, but he realized it wasn't worth it. He just nodded.

"We don't have time to argue!" Andros said. "Ready guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then Let's Rocket!"

  
The five Astro Rangers and Jason behind them appeared in the courtyard.

"Hey, clay brains!" Andros yelled.

The Sarkens turned around.

"Try and fight us instead of those innocent civilians!" TJ said.

The Sarkens only ran at them, and the Astro Rangers, along with Jason, ran forward. They began kicking and punching at any Sarken they could see, taking them down. At least the Astro Rangers did- Jason found punching or kicking the Sarkens like hitting a brick wall.

"Definatley stronger than a Putty." Jason muttered, and a Sarken quickly threw him down onto the pavement.

The Astro Rangers were having slightly better luck, but only slightly. They'd be able to kick down one Sarken, but another would just hit them from behind. They were outnumbered and they were being beaten. The five Astro Rangers rolled to the right, obviously needing to regroup.

"This isn't working." Cassie said as she watched the gang of Sarkens just climb back to their feet and turn towards them.

"What can we do?" Carlos asked.

Jason, meanwhile, was being cornered by a pair of them, and he was backed into a wall. He realized that he was in trouble as the two clay warriors began walking towards him. He still refused to show any sign of fear as he realized the end was coming.....

But he dodged a punch by one of the Sarkens when something knocked him to the right. He got up, realizing someone had jumped and pushed him with them. And then he realized who that person was.

She was a pretty tall woman, 5'9 or 5'10 maybe. She was dressed in a black mini-skirt, a yellow top, and black boots. And she was beauitful- that he realized, with a very pretty face and short brown hair.

"Enough staring." she snapped at him. "We're gonna save these people."

"We?" Jason asked.

"Damn straight."

She grabbed him by his right hand and pulled him away from the Sarkens, and further along the wall. She suddenly stopped, then pressed her hand onto the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Don't worry about it." the woman replied. "Just follow me."

"Follow you where?" Jason wondered, but then his question was answered.

Because the "wall" in front of them suddenly slid open, revealing a door. The woman still had Jason's hand, so she pulled him through it, and the door closed behind him.

"Where are we?" Jason asked, in disbelief of what was going on.

They were running through an extremely narrow silver corridor, heading towards an elevator at the other end.

"The entrance to EPA's inner sanctum." she replied with a grin.

"You mean we're going to...." Jason said, his eyes wide as he started to realize what was going on.

"Yup."

"And that means you're...."

"Yes again."

Jason had no reply as she pulled him into the elevator at the end of the corridior. Jason took the moment to point out the obvious.

"How are we going to get down there? This elevator has no buttons."

Again, his question was answered as the elevator door just closed and the elevator starting heading downwards on its own.

"I should just stop asking questions." Jason muttered.

"Been a long day I take it?" she asked him with a grin on her face. "Well, it's about to get longer."

Jason looked down at the floor below him. He couldn't believe what was about to happen, but then a real obvious question popped into his head.

"What's your name, anyway?" he asked her.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." she replied. "It's Reika. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Ja-"

"I know who you are." Reika grinned. "That's why I saved you and pulled you in here, silly."

"Oh." was Jason's only reply.

The elevator suddenly came to its destination, and the silver doors opened to reveal.....another small, white, circuliar room.

"Do ALL the rooms on this planet look exactly the same, and all so very sterile?" Jason wondered outloud as they stepped into the room.

"Most of them." Reika replied as she walked forward.

Jason did notice a big difference about this one- instead of a console in the middle of it, there was simply a glass case. And inside that case.....were the three Evorian Morphers. He watched as Reika placed her hand on a panel shaped after it to the right of the case.

"I take it you have authorization." Jason said.

Reika nodded as she removed her hand and the case opened.

"It'd be pretty pointless to go through all this if I didn't." she said with a grin as she retrieved the Red and Yellow Evorian Morphers. "Ready to become the Red Evorian Ranger?"

"You're damn right I am."

"Then take this." Reika said, and threw the morpher to him. "Put it on your wrist, press the little button, and yellow out 'Evorian Flames Blaze'."

"I liked 'It's Morphin' Time' better." Jason replied as he caught the morpher and strapped it around his wrist.

"Well, tough." Reika said as she did the same. "Ready?"

"Ready. Evorian Flames, BLAZE!"

"Evorian Thunder, CRASH!"

The morphing sequences were well underway, as the flames surronded Jason and created the Ranger suit, before finally finishing off with the helmet going over his head. He threw out his classic Red Ranger pose to complete it. Reika's sequence was similiar, as the electricity surronded her and formed the Ranger suit, before the helmet came down over her head. She finished it off by throwing her left arm out to the side for her Ranger pose.

The Red and Yellow Evorian Rangers were active once again!

  
Meanwhile, the Astro Rangers were each knocked backwards by the Sarkens once again, still having no luck. The Sarkens began approaching the downed Rangers.....until suddenly, they were sent flying backwards by blasts of energy.

"What the hell's that?" Carlos asked.

All five turned around.....and watched as Jason and Reika ran forward, fully morphed and their handheld Evorian Blasters drawn. They fired again, knocking down more Sarkens, before leaping into the air and landing next to the Astro Rangers.

"It's the Red and Yellow Evorian Rangers." TJ gasped.

"But I thought the Red Evorian Ranger was dead!' Ashley pointed out.

"He was." Jason replied. "But there's a new Red Ranger in town."

"Jason?!?" Andros said in disbelief.

"It's me." Jason said.

"Hi!" Reika added. "I'm Reika, the last Yellow Evorian Ranger. I had to take your buddy with me for a few moments, hope you don't mind!"

They just shook their heads, paritally in disbelief.

"Well, we've got a battle to win now! Bye!" she said.

Reika moved forward towards the Sarkens, dragging themselves back up to their feet. She turned to Jason.

"Your Evorian Blaster can transform into an Evorian Dagger." she told him. "Let's use that to finish these Sarkens off.

"Just like old times." Jason said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

The two Rangers turned their blasters into daggers and ran forward, beginning to slice anything made out of clay that moved. Sarken after Sarken was dropped by their incredible speed and strength, until finally all of them were laying. The Sarkens glowed white again before changing back into the spinning mass of clay, which then disappeared in a flash of white.

"So much for the revenge of the Putty Patrol." Jason muttered. "Damn, it feels good to be a Red Ranger again!"

"Don't speak so soon." Reika said. "Look above!"

Jason looked upwards, where he saw the White Evorian Ranger floating above the flountain, glowing with white energy. It looked down upon them, amused at what it saw.

"So, the Red and Yellow Evorian Rangers have been reactivated." it said. "I can't say I'm surprised. Good choice for a Red Ranger, Reika. I would have chosen the same."

"How do you know my name?" she called up to the White Ranger. "Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." it replied. "Or, well, I guess not, since I'll be killing the two of you now."

It lowered its arms down towards the two Rangers and released two streams of white energy down towards them. Jason and Reika leaped in two opposite directions, narrowly missing being hit by the energy and the ensuing explosion.

"How are we supposed to stop....is it a girl or a boy?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure." Reika replied. "On the gender. But I do know how YOU can stop it. You need to find your inner flame, and release the Evorian Fireball!"

"Evorian Fireball?"

"Yes! It's your special technique! Concentrate, Jason, and I know you can do it!"

Reika narrowly dodged another stream of white energy, as did Jason, before looking up at the White Evorian Ranger.

_Find my inner flame....what could that mean?_ Jason thought.

Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Tommy and Kimberly, on that fateful day as he watched them from behind, walking arm-in-arm towards the Astro Megaship. He remembered how happy they looked, and how happy he was to see them happy again.

Reika watched as Jason began glowing red. She smiled, knowing he had found his inner flame.

"Now, Jason! Yell out Evorian Fireball and release the attack!"

Jason turned towards Reika, and nodded.

"EVORIAN FIREBALL!" he yelled, as the ball of flame appeared in his hands. He tossed it upwards towards the White Evorian Ranger, who disappeared in a flash of white just before it could hit him. It reappeared on the other side- but it looked more angry than amused now.

"We will continue this some other time." it spoke, before disappearing again in a flash of white energy.

Jason stopped glowing red as he and Reika walked back towards the Astro Rangers.

"Are you guys okay?" Jason asked them.

"Thanks to you two." Cassie replied.

"An Evorian Ranger!" Carlos said. "How's it feel to be back in red?"

"It feels good." Jason confirmed, nodding. "It feels REAL good."

  
Back above in the Evorian Starcruiser rotating the planet, the White Evorian Ranger reappeared in its dark, desolate chamber. It was more than slightly angry as it looked down at the glowing mass of clay below.

"So, the Evorian Rangers are reactivating." it spoke. "This is quickly turning very interesting. Very interesting indeed. But don't worry.....'bro'. Once I find all of the Evorian weapons and create the Evorian Power Sword, you will be no match for me, and I will have what I desire!"

The White Evorian Ranger began glowing white again, concentrating on something. Its plan would soon come together- the question now, could Jason and Reika stop it?

  
**Next Episode: Perfect Blue**  
Jason and Reika meet Seth Caliko, the younger brother of the previous legendary Red Evorian Ranger, Aleck. Seth is a by-the-books member of the EPA whose chosen to become the Blue Evorian Ranger of the new Evorian team, but he immediatley clashes with Jason, as he feels he should be taking on his brother's legacy as the Red Ranger. Meanwhile, the White Evorian Ranger searches for one of the hidden Evorian weapons, the Evorian Aqua Axe. Can the other Rangers work together as a team in time to find it first? You'll find out on the next episode of Evorian Rangers!


	2. Episode 2: Perfect Blue, Part 1

**Episode 2: Perfect Blue, Part I**

The steel door of a spaceship opened, revealing a young Caucasian male in a suit. His hair was black, long, and sleek, with part of it in the front covering his right eye. His eyes were blue and intense as he walked down the long, silver tunnel connecting his ship to the port. As he did, he pressed down on a tiny black headpiece hooked up to his right ear.

"Hold my calls." he said in his sophisticated, suave voice. "I'm going to become a Power Ranger."

With a confident smirk on his face, he continued walking through the tunnel.

  
Meanwhile, Jason, Reika, and the scientist they met earlier were standing outside the Astro Megaship in the EPA port. Across from them, the Astro Rangers were boarding their ship.

"Are you guys sure you'll be okay without us?" Andros asked. "We could stay longer if you really wanted us to, Dr. Corneras."

"There's no need, Andros, now that the Evorian Rangers are...." he said, pausing to clear his throat and glare at Reika. "....reactivated."

Reika just smiled at him.

"What's wrong, Andros, don't you trust Earth's first Red Ranger to protect this planet?" Jason asked him with a grin.

"Well, of course I do." Andros said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just, err.....you don't even have a full team yet. I mean, isn't there supposed to be a Blue Ranger?"

"That will be taken care of today." Dr. Corneras said, adjusting his glasses proudly.

"What? You've got one arriving today?" Reika asked him with disbelief. "Honestly. So much for team chemistry. Unless it's Dae- please say it's Dae!"

"Who?" Jason whispered to her.

"The last Blue Evorian Ranger." she whispered in reply.

"No no, Reika, Dae is still busy doing research." Dr. Corneras replied. "It's someone new."

"Well, thanks for telling us." Reika said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm telling you now!" Dr. Corneras said, rubbing his glasses out of agitation now.

"Whoa, enough you two." Jason interrupted. "You're ruining a farewell here."

Both of them looked a bit disappointed as they turned back towards the Astro Megaship.

"Anyway." Jason began. "Don't worry about it, Andros. The new Evorain Rangers have this planet covered."

"I can tell." T.J. remarked, moving his head towards Reika and Dr. Corneras.

"Well, I'm not saying some people can't work on a few things...." Jason replied, prompting dirty looks from both of his new associates. "But you guys just worry about snuffing out the Zarset Empire and finding out what they're up to. We'll find out the identity of the White Evorian Ranger and stop whatever they're planning."

"I rust you, Jason." Andros nodded. "Good luck."

"Same to you." Jason replied, extending his hand for a handshake. Andros grinned and seemed a bit overzealous to partake in the Earth ritual, which caused Ashley to roll her eyes and whisper something to him.

"Hey!" he said, turning to her, and she giggled.

Jason decided not to ask what was said, knowing how weird the Astro Rangers were, and instead everyone said their final goodbyes. He watched as the Astro Rangers finally retreated into their Megaship, which then retracted its landing gear and flew away from the base. He stared at where it had sat just moments ago before turning to Reika and Dr. Corneras, standing silently behind him.

"Well." Jason said, clasping his hands together. "Let's go meet egghead's Blue Ranger."

Jason walked past them to the exit of the docking bay.

"Egghead?" Dr. Corneras whispered to Reika as they followed him.

"Earthian insult." Reika replied.

"Oh." Dr. Corneras said, adjusting his glasses once again.

  
Meanwhile, the White Evorian Ranger stood in the almost pitch-black room of its Evorian Starcruiser, an LED display slowly lowering from the roof of the unit to fit over the Ranger's helmet.

"I don't see why this is so difficult." the White Evorian Ranger said in its cold, mechanical voice. "Asoth, explain to me why these weapons are so concealed, even the Evorian Rangers cannot find them!"

"The Evorian Ranger powers are not purely technological." came a higher-pitched, but strikingly male, and surprisingly pleasant voice. "The strange elemental powers are directly linked to Evoria's formation as a planet. They tapped in to a great deal of the planet's power to create the weapons in particular. After the powers went inactive, the weapons somehow became part of the elements again, and no one has any idea where- or when- the weapons will reappear in physical form."

"And I need them in order to get my sword?"

"Yes. The working theory by the EPA scientists is that if all three weapons are brought to the same location as the Evorian Power Gem that you use for your powers, they will create the Evorian Power Sword."

"Fine, fine, Asoth, I get it." it said. "By the way, the treatment you gave me is not having the desired effect."

"What do you mean?" Asoth's voice questioned. "Your voice is completely robotic and unrecognizable and you are stronger than you were before."

"Yes, that is all true, but when I try and remember, I can no longer feel any emotion towards my memories. I did not request such a thing!"

There was a moment of silence.

"You wish to fight good, then you cannot remain good yourself." Asoth finally replied, breaking the silence.

"I will NEVER become like you!" the White Evorian Ranger said, its voice raising in decibel. "In fact, I'm am terminating this connection immediately. You disgust me!"

Asoth did not have a reply as the White Ranger raised the display above its helmet, allowing it to retract back into the ceiling of the room.

"I must meditate." the White Evorian Ranger said, becoming completely still. "I must wash the evil away...."

  
"So....the new Blue Evorian Ranger is a business man?" Jason questioned."A rather wealthy one, in fact." Dr. Corneras remarked as the three allies moved down to the core of the EPA base in the metallic elevator. "He's an intergalactic trader, owning a very large company."

"So why would he want to become an Evorian Ranger?" Jason asked him. "He doesn't even live on Evoria!"

"Oh my God." Reika said suddenly.

"What is it?" Jason asked her, turning to her.

"I know who the 'new' Blue Evorian Ranger is." Reika said suddenly, her expression very serious and un-Reika-like.

"Who is it?" Jason asked her.

She didn't respond. Instead, she just glared at Dr. Corneras....then reached back and punched him on his right cheek!

"Owww!" Dr. Corneras said as he held the side of his face in pain, turning away.

"Reika!" Jason yelled at her. "What the hell was that for?!?"

"For what this bastard's done." Reika said, turning to him suddenly. "The new Blue Evorian Ranger is the brother of Aleck Caliko!"

"You mean Aleck Caliko as in...."

"Yes! Aleck Caliko as in the Red Evorian Ranger who died in battle!"

  
Seth Caliko grinned as he turned heads in his **red** suit, walking into the core of the EPA base. When he walked up to the center console, however, the expression on his face changed, from a grin....to a look of rage.

"The Red Evorian Morpher.....is gone." Seth said in an angry whisper. "Someone else has taken my brother's morpher."

**Next Episode: Perfect Blue, Part 2**;  
With Seth obviously not happy at Jason taking over his brother's legacy, will the group be able to function when they have to try and stop the White Evorian Ranger from getting to Seth's Evorian Aqua Axe before they can? You'll find out on the next episode of Evorian Rangers!


End file.
